Une dernière chose à te dire
by prolixius5
Summary: Kate et Castle vont vivre des moments pour le moins graves et intenses. OS. COMPLETE. Beckett/Castle.


**Une dernière chose à te dire…**

_(premiert OS sur Castle, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Soyez sympa, je suis totalement accro aux… reviews. Alors, laissez-moi vos impressions comme toujours, cela m'ira droit au cœur , milles mercis)_

_._

_._

Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré avoir tort. J'aurais dû annuler mon voyage, j'aurais dû être à ses côtés. J'aurais pu… quoi ? Changer le scénario ? Lui faire héroïquement un rempart de mon corps, comme dans un film guimauve ? Réveille-toi, Rick, bienvenu dans la vraie vie avec de vrais méchants qui tirent de vraies balles ! Oh mon Dieu ! Comment ai-je pu la laisser seule ? J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus tendue ces derniers temps.

L'affaire des « 3 jeunes » commençait à la miner, c'était évident. D'abord Michael Patterson, puis Kévin Bradshaw et enfin Robbie Castellano. Trois gamins de vingt ans. Aucun lien entre eux ni entre leur famille. Rien qui puisse fournir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un mobile. Aucun témoignage qui permettre de définir le profil du meurtrier. Trois couples de parents effondrés. Le chef de notre département sur la sellette. Esposito et Ryan multipliant les heures supp' afin de pouvoir avancer sur d'autres dossiers en parallèle. Et Kate ! Totalement absorbée par cette enquête, au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Au point de m'envoyer balader un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude lorsque je tentais mes pointes d'humour. Au point où je voyais sur son visage les marques des heures de questionnement qui la taraude ? Le tableau blanc manquait cruellement d'indices, pour la première fois depuis que je travaille avec elle. Même moi, avec mon imagination débridée, je restais face à une grande page vierge. Pas comme dans mon dernier opus !

C'est à cause de lui que j'ai dû m'absenter quelques jours pour aller en faire la promo à L.A. Encore une foutue adaptation sur grand écran – _et on demande l'auteur sur les chaînes XYZ pour la promo s'il vous plait. _Quelle plaie ! Pour une fois, j'ose le dire. Parce que cette fois j'étais trop loin d'elle. Je faisais le guignol devant les caméras et les journalistes et leurs flashes incessants pendant que Kate avait soudain un éclair de génie, une intuition née je ne sais d'où. Et la voilà qui fonce, Ryan et Esposito sur les talons, pour appréhender un suspect potentiel. Seulement, cette fois, je n'y étais pas. Avec ma gouaille habituelle. Avec mes idées qui rejoignaient si souvent les siennes au même moment. Avec mon stupide gilet pare-balles WRITER que je voulais être une armure pour elle, parce que je l'aurais suivie n'importe où, qui à prendre la balle qui l'a stoppée net dans son élan hier.

Esposito m'a appelé dans la demi-heure qui a suivi. J'ai planté là les journalistes et leurs questions sur leur héroïne pour rejoindre la mienne. Dans l'avion qui me ramène à présent vers elle, je ne parviens plus à aligner mes idées de façon rationnelle, je m'en veux, j'angoisse. Parfaitement ! Moi, Rick Castle, qui usait tous les reflets des vitres à y admirer son reflet, qui abusait d'u humour parfois limite dans toutes les circonstances, qui pavoisait chaque fois qu'il avait raison… même et surtout, si Kate a su faire naître en moi de meilleurs sentiments et une volonté d'être enfin à la hauteur en tant qu'homme, aujourd'hui, j'ai peur. Parce que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé mon équilibre, aux côtés d'une femme qui parvient à me surprendre si souvent. Tiens bon, Kate, j'arrive !

Atterrissage. Transfert. Arrivée à l'hôpital.

J'avance, les tripes tordues d'appréhension. Une blouse blanche – ou verte ?, tout est flou au dehors comme au-dedans – s'approche lentement. Ma vue se brouille. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler sur place. Mes jambes refusent d'aller plus loin.

Je regarde sans voir. J'entends sans écouter. Des mots… des sons… vagues et lointains. Je suis déjà avec elle, en pensée, je la vois, je la serre dans mes bras, je lui promets que tout ira bien désormais.

Je ressens une chaleur dans les bras… dans le bras… gauche. Le chirurgien a posé la main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

-Monsieur Castle, nous avons pu extraire la balle. Mademoiselle Beckett se repose.

-Elle… - ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle, presque inaudible – elle va s'en sortir ?

Le chirurgien hésite une fraction de seconde.

-Oui, la balle n'a touché aucun organe vital.

-Mais, il y a autre chose ?

Je vois le visage en face de moi se fermer imperceptiblement.

-Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais ne la fatiguer pas trop, elle a besoin de repos à présent.

Quoi, c'est tout ? Il ne m'en dira pas plus ?

Je n'ai plus peur. Je suis terrorisé. Que me cache-t-il ?

J'ouvre la porte, entre sur la pointe des pieds. Un lit. Une perfusion avec des poches de liquide reliées à son bras droit. Un tensiomètre sur son bras droit. Un oxymètre de pouls sur un index. Et au beau milieu de tous ces fils, ma Kate, paisible, les yeux ouverts, le regard fixé sur moi. Elle tend la main, m'invite à venir plus près. Je lui prends la main avec douceur, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmure :

-Pardon.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir laissée seule.

Je retiens les larmes que je n'ai pourtant pas honte de sentir monter.

-Je n'étais pas seule. J'étais avec Esposito et Ryan.

-Mais si j'avais été là…

-Ça n'aurait rien changé ! me coupe-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je frissonne.

-Le chirurgien m'a confirmé que tu allais te remettre.

Kate opine, sans un mot.

-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit. Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

Kate ne répond pas. Elle pousse un soupir, comme si elle prenait son inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'en parle.

-Qu'il me parle de quoi ?

A présent, je panique. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait autre chose. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle était plus fatiguée, irritable, comme si un mal intérieur la rongeait lentement, quoi qu'elle n'en voulait rien laisser paraître. Oh non, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, Kate, de vivre et marcher à tes côtés, m'éveiller contre toi, te voir sourire, t'entendre rire et même me rabrouer gentiment comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tout va bien. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai peur.

-Rick, je te connais si bien, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur et que tu t'en sortiras.

Une pause. Mon univers s'écroule.

Elle reprend son souffle.

-Rick, je vais…

.

.

.

.

Je vais péter un plomb ! Chaque fois que nous trouvons un indice, je me retrouve dans une impasse. Nous sommes quatre à décortiquer les moindres détails de la vie de ces jeunes, et rien, nada ! Je suis si fatiguée, lasse. Suis-je en train de me remettre en question, pour une enquête qui n'aboutira pas ?

Castle tente bien que mal de faire de son mieux. Il y a va même de son humour habituel mais même ça, je ne le supporte plus.

- Ça me ferait mal de leur montrer, parce qu'ils m'ont toujours connue battante, même quand j'ai dû choisir entre trouver des réponses quant au passé et à la mort de ma mère et la vie de l'homme que j'aime. Je ne regrette rien. Rick et moi n'étions peut-être pas destinés à faire un couple. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Est-ce à cause ou grâce à nos humours respectifs que nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître et nous apprécier avant de nous aimer ?

Qui sait ?

Ce que je sais, moi, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai peur : peur de laisser Castle partir loin de moi, peur de ce qui m'arrive. Je n'en ai rien laissé paraître, naturellement. Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'il aille l'autre bout du pays pour assurer la promo de son dernier bouquin et son adaptation au cinéma ! C'est son métier, après tout, sa vie. C'est bon pour lui. Surtout depuis le début de cette enquête où je piétine lamentablement. Même Castle vit le syndrome de la page blanche sur ce coup-là. Depuis deux jours, alors qu'il est parti pour L.A., je suis plantée devant ce foutu tableau blanc, un marqueur scotché dans la main, à me demander ce que j'ai loupé, ce que penserait Castle sur telle ou telle hypothèse.

Il a si souvent des idées farfelues, mais ce sont ces mêmes idées qui finissent parfois par nous mener sur la piste de quelque chose de plus rationnel. Alors pourquoi cette fois n'ai-je pas réussi à assembler les pièces du puzzle ?

Pourquoi ai-je ressenti le besoin primaire de me refermer sur moi-même, sur mes doutes, mes peurs ? Jusqu'à aller consulter ?

J'attends.

J'attends d'avoir le déclic qui me permettra enfin de me débarrasser de cette enquête en la résolvant au plus vite. J'attends le retour de Castle avec une impatience que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant. J'attends que l'on me rappelle de l'hôpital.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sens la peur au plus profond, telle un poison, se répandre dans mon être.

Je n'en montrerai rien, bien sûr. Alors, tant qu'il n'est pas là, je pense à Castle, très fort, comme si le fait de le visualiser à mes côtés m'aidait à y voir plus…

Oh bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Le voilà, le point commun entre les trois victimes ! Et dire que Castle avait évoqué un fait semblable pour une autre affaire et aucun de nous n'a fait le rapprochement.

Oh Castle, je voudrais tant que tu sois là ! Tu vois, même à des milliers de kilomètres, cette fois, c'est toi, ma Muse !

Je lance la traque. Esposito, Ryan et moi allons appréhender un suspect. Je sais qu'il est dangereux, mais comme toujours, nous sommes parés. Gilets pare-balles, en position d'appui et de couverture entre nous trois.

Où ai-je échoué ? Je n'en sais rien, mais tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que la vue de ce sacré gilet « WRITER » m'a manqué, avant de tomber.

Puis j'ai vaguement entendu les cris de Ryan et Esposito, quelques coups de feu supplémentaires et puis plus rien !

Hôpital. Des fils partout. Lumière tamisée. Un bip régulier. Un visage. Puis deux. _Salut, collègues !_ Ça veut dire que je suis en vie. Contente de vous voir, les gars ! Une porte qui s'ouvre derrière eux. Serait-ce LUI, enfin ?

Le visage du chirurgien est calme, peu souriant. Il demande à Ryan et à Esposito de sortir un instant.

Je ne dis rien. Quoi dire dans ces moments-là ? Moi qui côtoie la mort chaque jour depuis tant d'années moi, Kate Beckett, aujourd'hui, je tremble. De cette peur qui s'infiltre insidieusement, piégeant toutes les fibres de mon corps, peu à peu, jusqu'à laisser un sentiment d'impuissance et d'étouffement.

Castle est déjà sur le chemin du retour.

Comment vais-je pouvoir lui annoncer ?

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Il est là, enfin !

Je lui fais signe d'approcher. Sa main est chaude. Son baiser si tendre. Il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Pardon.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir laissée seule.

Je ne suis jamais seule. Depuis que tu as débarqué dans mon existence, le son de ta voix, le souvenir de tes baisers et même l'écho de tes blagues me tiennent compagnie, quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Le chirurgien m'a confirmé que tu allais te remettre.

De cette blessure-ci, oui. Je ne sais comment te dire le reste.

-… Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

Il faut à présent que j'affronte la dernière ligne droite. Allez, courage, Kate ! Respire un bon coup.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'en parle.

-Qu'il me parle de quoi ?

Je vois soudain dans ses yeux une peur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, sauf peut-être lorsqu'Alexis est tombée gravement malade l'an dernier avant de se remettre de façon spectaculaire.

-Rick, je te connais bien, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur et que tu t'en sortiras.

Je reprends une dernière fois ma respiration.

-Je vais… nous allons avoir un bébé.

.

.

the end ... the beginning :-)


End file.
